1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to endoscopic/laparoscopic instruments, and more particularly, to a telescoping surgical probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrodissection procedures typically involve directing a pressurized fluid stream at a target tissue through a probe, followed thereafter by suction of the fluid from the operative field through the same probe; or, through a probe connected to a separate instrument. This procedure, as practiced with a symmetrical valve of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,591, simply involves the sequential depression of the irrigation piston connected to the source of the hydrodissection fluid, release of the irrigation piston, which discontinues the flow of fluid, depression of the suction piston to effect aspiration of fluid from the operative field, and the repetition of the above sequence.
In the past various probes have been utilized for various suction and irrigation situations that arise during the operative procedure. Such situations include the clearing of different depth levels of blood located at the operative field, suctioning of tissue and other debris, or the use of suction and irrigation to move or dissect various organs or adhesions at or near the operative field. Thus, each time a different need arisen for suction or irrigation which could not be accomplished by the probe attached to the valve, such probe had to be removed from the valve and replaced with the appropriate probe. Accordingly, valuable surgical time is wasted by the replacement of one probe for another.
What is needed in the art is a single surgical probe which contains the various suction tips and their companion uses and features described above, as well as irrigation oriented probe tips, thus, allowing the user to perform various tasks with suction or irrigation with the use of a single probe. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.